


I miss home.

by JennaStark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Family, Gen, Hydra, I don't like it that Marvel chose for Hydra!Cap but this is sort of my theory, Iron Man - Freeform, Married Couple, Marvel - Freeform, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Pepperony - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, hydra!cap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaStark/pseuds/JennaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Mr...'' he paused and read the name again.<br/>''Mr.Rogers,'' he said a bit unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I hope you will like my fic and no hate in the comments, please! It's just a theory I came up with. And this is a chaptered story so I will update it every week with a new chapter so I hope you enjoy :)

''Mr.Barnes,'' The general said in a bored tone as he scanned his eyes down the checklist of all the supersoldiers.  
''Check,'' Bucky replied in the same tone, rolling his eyes and forming his hands into fists behind his back. General Kruger was used to it and didn't even noticed it anymore.  
So he went on.

''Mr...'' he paused and read the name again.  
''Mr.Rogers,'' he said a bit unsure. Steve wasn't focused on the man and kept reading the un-interesting book.  
The general cleared his throat as he ticked unpatiently on the glass to get the blonde's attention.

Newbies.

''Mr.Rogers,'' Kruger said once again. This time Steve turned his head around slowly, narrowing his eyes.  
''What do you want?'' he asked angrily, using a dark and low voice.

''Are you present?''

Cap chuckled quietly and stood up, walking towards the glass that was in between him and General Kruger. ''You're a bit dumb, aren't you?''  
''I'm standing right in front of you and you are asking me if I'm present in your own prison,'' he added.

The general didn't said a word as he stared into the man's eyes. ''Are you present, yes or no?''  
Steve sighed, not liking to take commands or follow any orders.

''Check,'' the blonde admitted eventually and was just about to turn around when Kruger spit on the glass. Steve stopped and took a step forwards, placing a hand on the glass.  
''Excuse me?'' he said, raising an eyebrow.

''What? You think I'll apologize to you?''  
''They may have taken my shield away from me but this glass isn't strong enough for me, sir,''

The general realized what he'd said and that Steve was indeed right. ''Shut your mouth and sit down, Rogers,''  
Steve growled lightly but didn't want any trouble so decided to listen.

''Mr.Stark,'' Kruger said and dropped his jaw as he looked up. Tony was curled up in a corner of his cell, eyes red from all the crying.

''Viktor!'' General Kruger yelled. ''Why are all of our new agents ex-teammembers of the Avengers?''  
'''Rogers and Stark reported themselves, sir. I don't know why,'' he replied.

He sighed and shot another look at Stark. ''Check,'' Tony murmured softly, regretting his decision.  
The man just wanted to go home, get reunited with Pepper and his little girl, Alice.  
He had definitely made a mistake.

''You need some water...Stark?'' Kruger offered. Tony nodded, needing some fresh air and water.  
A guard opened the door and let him out. ''I'll show you the way,'' 

Tony managed to walk outside shakily before sitting down on a bench as he tried to focus on the rythm of his heart.

''So, I am curious, Anthony. Why did you betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D and your own family?'' General Kruger asked and leaned against the wall, grabbing a cigarette out of his pocket.  
Tony flinched and almost spilled water all over himself, blinking as he glanced at him.


End file.
